


Trolls watching their movies

by MagicalHairfl1p



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: After trolls world tour, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Barb supremacy, Branch and Barb acting like siblings, Branch and Barb being little shits, Broppy fluff, Multi, No Cloud guy I forgot he existed, No beta we die like Chef, People actually wants to read this?, Please separate them, Riff ships them so we all should, Some Characters Are A Bit OOC, The author's probably going to get some character's personality wrong at some point, This is supposed to be funny, Watching the past, Watching their movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalHairfl1p/pseuds/MagicalHairfl1p
Summary: After a couple of days of Barb and the rock trolls hunting the strings, she finally realized what she has done wrong and set her mistakes aside. Now all the trolls from all the tribes are getting to know each other's better until... someone kidnapped them and forces them to watch their movies. You know... just normal things tbh.(Update every week. Almost.)
Relationships: (Might add others later), Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Queen Barb & Branch, Queen Barb & Riff, Queen Essence/King Quincy (Trolls)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	1. For legal reasons, this is not kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> It's basically like Gogglebox except the characters are watching their movie. 
> 
> Will include- The first Trolls movie, Holiday special, and Trolls World Tour.
> 
> All characters (except my oc) belong to Dreamworks :)
> 
> (originally posted on Wattpad under @PoppysSidechick)

Its been a few days since all Trolls tribes have been reunited and every trolls had put Barb's mistakes aside (although Branch was still a bit sceptical but I guess that's Branch for you). Every trolls are now getting to know each other and study each other's cultures.

"Oh Branch! Isn't this amazing! Just look at everyone, just happy talking to each other and bonding! It's like a dream come true." Both Queen Poppy and Branch are walking around observing every trolls around, hand in hand.

"Well.. it is pretty cool. It's weird to think that just last week, we have no idea that they exist. I'll still keep my eyes on Barb though, just to be sure she won't do anything else."

"I'm sure she learned a lesson Branch." She giggled.

"I hope she did." He sigh grumpily, crossing his arms.

"Oh Branch... You're just paranoid. Besides, if anything happens again, I'm sure you'll protect us.. and that's one of the many things I love that about you." (<— which she probably have a really long lists of) She looks at him with heart eyes before grabbing his face in her hands. She stared at his lips before deciding to kiss him but 'accidentally' missed it to kiss his nosed instead.

"Really?" He groaned.

Someone cleared their throat, the couple looked to see Smidge smirked at them. "Sorry to ruin this beautiful moment but is it just me or.. everything just seem bright."

"We're in summer, of course it's bright."

"No I mean, everything it's getting brighter and brighter!"

* **FLASH***

Barb was the first one woke up and with a massive headache as well, she looked around to find every trolls unconscious in different roles of red seats. In front of her was a huge screen. Poppy was asleep beside Barb snoring quietly while Branch was also asleep beside Poppy in his own seat but with his head on her shoulder. Beside Barb was Riff.

Branch was the one who woke up next. He stretched his back and legs and let out a big yawn. He finally realised that he's somewhere new and looked around and found everyone was still asleep and Barb were looking at him the whole time.

"Did you do this?!" He yelled waking up everyone around him.

"Wha-what happened..?" Asked the tired Poppy.

"I didn't do anything I swear! I'm as confused as you are, dude!"

"Aw man.. Is this some new adventure that we have to go through or something? Can I go back to sleep?" Branch facepalm before laying his back against the seat.

"No, no. Not yet." Said the new voice.

"Who are you?" Someone asked.

"I'm Topaz." Said the voice who step out of the dark revealing to be another troll. 

"Hi! Sorry to scare you there! I'm Topaz, nice to meet you. I can't believe I'm meeting all of you." She glared at Creek. "Well, most of you. Anyways-"

"Why did you kidnapped us?! What do you want with us?!" Branch stood up and glared at her.

"Whoa, calm down! I was going to explain everything before you interrupt me. Chill Blueberry."

"Oh.. sorry." 'Did she just called me-' He sat back down.

"Cheers. Anyways, I brought you all here to watch the past. I know it's crazy 'watching your past' and all that jazz-"

"Did someone say jazz?!"

"Shut up Chaz."

"Wait- hold on a second. Did you say watch our past? How can that be possible?" Poppy asked.

"Yeah! And will it be about us hatching out of our eggs or something 'cause I don't think I want to see that."

"What? No! Sorry I meant watching how you *cough* Pop trolls *cough* escaped from being eaten by the Bergens-"

"What do you mean by eaten? Queen Poppy explain!" This time was King Quincy. "Uhh"

"Okay! Everyone shut up! I can't afford to let out anymore spoilers so I'll just start the movie now." She pressed play.


	2. Trolls Part 1: Once upon a time

**POPPY:**   
**Once upon a time...in a happy forest, in the happiest tree lived the happiest creature the world has ever known. The Trolls.**

"Hey! That's me!" Poppy giggled then leaned her head back on her lover's shoulder. 

**They loved nothing more than to sing, and dance, and hug. Dance, and hug, and sing, and dance, and sing, and hug, and dance and hug, and dance, and sing, and hug, and dance, and hug... (CRYING) But then one day, the Trolls were discovered by... a Bergen!**

"They're kinda ugly..."

"Barb! Oh my days.."

"That was so mean'"

"Sorry, sorry."

**They didn't know how to sing or dance or even hug. They were the most miserable creatures in all the land. And once they saw how happy the trolls were they want some of that happiness for themselves.**

**Oh, my** **God!**

"Hold on!" Someone screamed.

"Yes..?"

"Do you have some popcorn or something to eat? I'm quite hungry."

"Actually yes, I'm glad you asked." With a snap of her fingers, a bowl of popcorn appeared in everyone's arms. 

**Eating a troll made them feel so happy, they started a tradition. Once a year, every year the Bergens would gather around the Troll Tree to taste happiness on a holiday they called Trollstice.**

Everyone's (who's not pop trolls) jaws dropped.

"Are you serious?"

"What in the actual hell."

"Queen Poppy, what is going on?"

"Ummm, I rather not comment on that, King Trollex." Poppy chuckled nervously.

**Whoo! Good morning, Daddy! Daddy, wake up! Daddy, wake up! Wake up! Wake up, Daddy! Wake up, Daddy. Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy, wake up!**

All the men winced.

"I can feel the pain!"

**Gristle! What time is it?**

**It's Trollstice!**

**Trollstice! Our one day to be happy.**

**Yeah!**

**Trolls! Trolls! Trolls! Trolls! Trolls! Trolls!**

**Please give it up for your keeper of the Trolls, your minister of Happiness, your Chef. Me.**

"I hate her already." Other trolls nodding their heads agreeing.

"She's uglier than other Bergens there."

**Ooh! This is a very special Trollstice as there is one amongst us who has never eaten a Troll.**

**Ooh, me! She is talking about me!**

"Isn't there like.. a lot of Bergens born every year, you know like us trolls. Surely he isn't the only one who has never eaten a troll before."

"That has got be the only logical thing you've had ever said Riff."

"You're asking the wrong group though."

**Prince Gristle, the time has come.**

**It's okay, son. I remember being nervous my first time.**

"That comment can go two ways."

"Branch!"

"Sorry Popps, I can't help myself."

"That can also go two ways."

"Barb! Stop it, you two!" Both Barb and Branch laughed.

**Okay.**

**That's my boy.**

**It is my sacred duty to initiate you in the ways of true happiness.**

"Nah, cheers mate."

**I have an extra-special Troll, just for you. The happiest, the most positive, sweetest of all.**

"I can't watch this."

"How can you pop trolls be okay?"

"No idea but some of us didn't end well." Lowkey look at Branch.

**And because every prince deserves a princess...I give you the one they call Princess Poppy.**

"That looks fake.. ohhh I know what you did."

**Please make me happy, Princess Poppy.**

**What are you feeling?**

**That one's rotten!**

**It's fake?**

**Fake? Fake?**

**They're gone?**

**Where are they?**

**Don't worry, sire. We'll find them.**

**I think I hear something!**

**Go! Go!**

**We got Poppy!**

**Pass her to me! Here Poppy!**

**Here she is!**

**Ah! There's my princess.**

**Da-da.**

"Awwww that is so cute."

**King Peppy, some of the others can't keep up.**

**No Trolls left behind!**

**Thank you, King Peppy!**

**\- Thank you, King Peppy!**

**\- Thank you!**

**Thank you, King Peppy.**

**No Trolls left behind!**

**Daddy, where are they?**

"Haha, you ain't getting one."

**Don't just stand there! Make my son happy!**

"Do it yourself then!"

**He will be happy!**

"You have no idea how much I want to strangle her."

"Have you seen how tiny we are compared to them?"

"I can dream."

**Where is he?**

**I don't think King Peppy made it.**

Almost every trolls were on the edge of their seats. 

**When I say no trolls left behind, I mean, no trolls left behind!**

**King Peppy, where's Princess Poppy?**

**Don't worry. She's safe.**

**No trolls left behind!**

"That was adorable."

**Aww!**

**But we'll be a lot safer the further we get from Town. Go, go! Hurry!**

**That's right! Take her away! Get her out of my sight! She is hereby banished from Bergen Town forever.**

"Alright! Get in!"

"He did right."

**We can all be happy again. I'll find the Trolls! And shove them down your ungrateful throats.**

"Oh shut up."

"I kinda like that last line you know. I don't know why I just like it."

"You're a weird troll, Topaz."

"Ha, bold of you to assume that I am a troll."

"What?"

**But, Daddy... I never got to eat a Troll. What's gonna make me happy now?**

"Maybe that girl behind you."

"She's the only good looking one there."

"Seriously Barb."

"What? I'm just saying."

**Come here, son. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. You will never, ever, ever, ever be happy.**

"Love the honesty."

**Never?**

**Ever.**

**Here! here! This is where we will rebuild our civilization. It has everything we need. Fresh air, water... and sweet acoustics.**

**Ba de ya Say do you remember** **.**

**Ba de ya in September** **.**

**Ba de ya was a cloudy day** **.**


	3. Part 2: The Bergens still don't want to eat us, right?

  
**Twenty years ago today, King Peppy made us safe and now every trolls is free to be happy and live in perfect... Harmony Harmony** **Harmonyyyyy** **. And that's why we hug every hour.**

**Yep.**

**I wish it was every half hour.**

**So do I. But that wouldn't leave much time for singing and dancing, now it?**

**Princess Poppy, do the** **Bergens** **still want to eat us?**

"They don't now, right?"

"Not anymore, thanks to my Poppy here."

Almost everyone cooed while Barb gagged. "I only asked if the Bergens still want to eat us, I don't want to know other things."

**You bet! But just because it's the only way they'll ever be happy.**

**Oh, no. I do taste delicious.**

**Isn't there anything else to make them happy?**

**Ooh. What about having birthday parties?**

**Or slumber parties?**

**Or staring at your parents while they sleep.**

Everyone went quiet for a second. "What the f-"

"Language King Trollex!"

"Oops, sorry Topaz."

"I mean it.." Keith whispered to himself. "Keith..." His parents gave him a warning look.

**But I don't want to be food.**

**Don't worry. No troll ever will be. And that's why we're celebrating with the biggest party ever. Everybody's gonna be there.**

**Everybody?**

**Everybody.**

"This is all going to go wrong isn't it." King Quincey said to his wife who shushed him. He gave her a look.

"Sorry... I'm just invested."

**Everybody, move your hair and feel united~**

**Ohh** **!**

"I knew there was going to be song coming."

**Everybody, move your hair and feel united~**

**Ohh** **!**

**Yeah**

**Everybody's coming to the celebration**

**I'ma** **hook you up with the invitation**

**Let your hair swing and with me**

**No bad vibes Just love, you'll see**

"I kinda like this!" Trollex grinned.

**Do the D-A-N-C-E One-two-three-four fight**

**Stick to the B-E-A-T Get ready to**

**Ignite**

**You are such a P-Y-T catching all the lights**

**Just easy as A-B-C That's how you make it right**

**It ain't hard out here When you're doing it right**

"AYYYY That's my bro!" Prince D cheered giving Cooper a side-hug. Cooper laughed hugging him back. 

**Put a smile on blast That's the troll life**

**And I'm here to help you through it. Come on, Smidge, I know you can do it**

**Your confidence gives me strength.**

"What the- You're so tiny how can you lift that much?!"

"I would never tell." Smidge rubbed her hands together, laughing evilly to herself."

"Okay..."

**Okay, Mr.** **Dinkles** **.**

"Look Mr. Dinkles! That's you!" Biggie said shaking in his seat from the excitement. Mr. Dinkles can only mew.

**Say, leaves!**

**I can't stop, can't stop. Can't stop the beat**

**I won't stop, won't stop Won't stop the beat**

**Go!**

**Everybody, shake your hair and feel united**

**Ohh** **!**

**Sunshine day, everybody's singing**

**Sunshine day**

**Everybody, move your hair and feel united**

**Ohh** **! Yeah,** **ohh** **!**

**Yeah!**

** Unbelievable ** **, guys. Really, great. Good job.**

"Ay Branch, dude, that's you. You look so miserable."

"Wow... thanks Barb." Branch responded sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"But you're better now!" Poppy hug him, laying her head on his chest. He smiled down at her.

"Thanks, Popps."

**I hear you from a mile away!**

**Good. I was worried we weren't projecting enough.**

"Seriously.."

**Poppy, if I can hear you, so can the** **Bergens** **.**

"Ohh... so you're that guy."

"Uhh... what guy?"

"Nothing. nothing!"

"Okay.. then."

**Oh, boy.**

**Here we go again. Oh, Branch...**

**You always ruin everything.**

**Warning us about the** **Bergens** **.**

**No, I don't.**

**The** **Bergens** **are coming!**

Everyone laughed except Branch who grumbled in his seat.

**The** **Bergens** **are coming!**

Again. Everyone was laughing. Barb was rolling on the floor, howling with laughter.

**The** **Bergens** **are coming!**

No one laughed anymore. Except for Tiny Diamond.

"Wow, uncle dude. I can't believe you were like that." Guy Diamond poke him, making him stopped. Looking around to find that one else was laughing. A distant cough was heard.

"Uhh... I mean. That was dark... hehe."

**Come on! We haven't seen a Bergen in 20 years. They're not gonna find us.**

**No, they're not going to find me, because I'll be in my highly camouflaged... heavily fortified, Bergen-proof bunker.**

"You need to give me a tour sometime." King Quincey suggested.

"Sure.. sir. As long as you only look and not touch. Uh! sir."

"OH. Can you show me around too?"

"No way. I don't trust you Barb."

"Wowww you're nice."

**You mean you're not coming to the party tonight?**

"Bold of you to assumed that."

"I mean..." Topaz starts before deciding to shut up.

**But it's going to be the biggest...**

**The loudest...**

**The craziest ever!**

**Big? Loud? Crazy? You're just gonna lead the** **Bergens** **right to us!**

"He's right, to be honest."

**Are you sure you invite this party popper poop to on your party?**

**Yes. I think everyone deserves to be happy.**

**I don't do happy.**

**Branch, I know you have happiness inside you. You just need our help to find it.**

**Celebrate freedom from the** **Bergens** **.**

"I hate glitter, it gets everywhere. I still have some on my carpet from five months ago." Topaz cringed.

"I know right! Someone gets it."

**What do you say, Branch?**

**Oh, my gah.**

"That was harsh." Someone cringed.

"Sorry Poppy.."

"It's okay, at least you don't do that anymore." She kisses his cheek.

**I wouldn't be caught dead at your party, but you will be. Caught and dead.**

"That was dark... But somehow I'm not surprised." Topaz whispered to herself.

**Whoa, whoa. Easy, Branch. Easy.**

"Ugh. Here comes the most annoying person ever."

"HEY!"

"What? It's true."

"I'm not-"

"Please shut up."

**Thank you for providing safe passage, brother. Namaste. Okay, of all, mate, for sharing your unique perspective on things. Again. But, just for now, why don't you try on some positivity, eh? A little positivity might go with that vest.**

"I never want to punch someone so bad..." But I'm saving that for someone.

**Okay, fine. I'm positive you all are going to get eaten.**

**Hug time! It is hug time.**

**Hug time!**

**Oh, that feels good. Our hearts are synchronizing!**

**I can squeeze you forever.**

**Someday, when the** **Bergens** **find us and the survival of every troll is in your hands, I sure hope the answer is singing, dancing, and hugging because that's all you know how to do.**

Oh, the irony. 

**That is not true! Poppy can also scrapbook.**

A lot of trolls facepalmed.

**I can't believe you're going to be Queen one day.**

"Guess, I was wrong."

**Tune out his negative vibrations, Poppy. They're toxic. Some folks just don't want to be happy.**

**I guess.**

**You guessed right.**

**Boop** **.**


	4. Part 3: That is one ugly Bergen.

**Yeah!**

**Whoo! I love you so much!**

**Yeah!**

**Whoo! Glitter!**

Everyone winced when Smidge got hit by a ball of glitter on the screen.

**YOLO!**

"Oh. She's okay!"

**More glitter!**

**Turn it up!**

**I can't hear you!**

**Trolls.**

"Oh my goodness..."

"Guess she should've listened to you after all, Branch."

"Someone's going to die.."

"No one's going to die!"

**Okay, everyone. I just want to take a moment and get a little real.**

**Poppy!**

**She's my friend! I know her!**

"Something is going to happen. I know it..."

"I mean.. We just saw a Bergen. Something _is_ going to happen."

**I'd like to take a second to celebrate our king, my father...saved all of us from dreaded... Bergens.**

**Gotcha.**

"Ugh! She's so ugly! My eyes!"

"Jeez.. Calm down, Barb."

**Uh... Cupcake?**

"Bruh... really?"

"What? Don't judge me!"

"A Bergen just found you and the first thing you do is asked if she wants a cupcake?"

"Uhhhhh yes? I panic, okay?! What would you do if a Bergen shows up unexpectedly after twenty years of.. you know.. escaping from them?"

"I- well- Touché."

**Run!**

**Run! Run!**

**Poppy, help!**

**Mr. Dinkles?**

**Has anyone seen Mr. Dinkles?**

"Behind you, Biggie!"

**Biggie!**

**Blend in! Blend in! Blend in!**

**Poppy!**

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh."

**Run!**

**Run, Smidge!**

**Oh, my gah!**

"I think I'm going to faint..."

**Poppy, help!**

**Hurry!**

**Go! Go! Go!**

**Phew... Whoa!**

**Cooper!**

**Everyone, minimize your auras!**

"What 'minimize your auras' going to do? What a load of bull-"

"Delta! No swearing, please! They're kids in here."

**Creek! No! Poppy!**

**Hold on. Poppy!**

**No! Creek!**

**Ow!**

**Hmm.**

**Bad Bergen! Bad, bad Bergen.**

"Aw. He's so precious."

**Ah...**

**Bad, bad Bergen!**

"We must protect him."

**Dad!**

"Yes, save him!"

**Whoa...**

**Thanks for throwing the biggest...**

**the loudest...**

**The craziest ever.**

**Is it coming back?**

**What are we gonna do now?**

**We have to find a new home. Everyone, hurry. We have to leave before the Bergens come back.**

"No! Don't give up on them yet." 

"They're sitting right here with us, Dear."

"I know... I'm invested."

**We have to rescue them.**

"As you should."

**No, Poppy, we have to run. Now, let's go, everyone. Come on!**

**What about "No Trolls left behind"?**

**I'm sorry, Poppy. That was a long time ago. And I'm not the king I once was.**

"That kinda sad, honestly."

**Then I'll go. I'll go and save them.**

"Please be careful." Said, Queen Essence.

"Always."

"And take Branch with you."

"Of course, I have no say with this at all." Branch rolls his eyes.

**No, Poppy. It's too dangerous.**

**I have to at least try.**

**No. You can't go to Bergen Town by yourself. It's impossible.**

**Celebrate from the Bergens**

"No way.."

**Celebrate from the Bergens**

**Branch, you're invited!**

"You kept it."

"And fixed it.."

"Oh, Branch.." Poppy jumped into his arms and covered his face with her kisses.

"Ugh gag.." Barb gagged.

"I find it quite cute."

"Riff... Don't even."

**No! No! No!**

He kept all of them!"

**Branch! Branch! Branch!  
**

"If you break that door, I wouldn't be surprised."

**Branch, are you in there? Huh?**

**I'm not going to your party.**

**The party's over.**

**We just got attacked by a Bergen.**

**I knew it.**

**Branch!**

**Shh.**

**I have to tell you something.**

**Shh.**

**I was just gonna...**

**Shh! Shh!**

**What? What could be so important that it's worth leading the Bergens right to us?**

**The Bergen's gone!**

**You don't know that. It could still be out there.**

**Watching.**

**Waiting.**

**Listening.**

**No. It left!**

**It took Cooper, and Smidge, and Fuzzbert...**

**and Satin, and Chenille, and Biggie,**

**and Guy Diamond, and Creek!**

**Mmm.**

A lot of trolls laughed. "Man. you really don't like that guy."

"I mean, he's quite dodgy."

"Mhm."

"Hey, I'm not 'dodgy'."

"You look pretty dodgy. Yeah, you are."

"No-"

"Can we continue watching this now?"

"Not 'look like', he is a dodgy geezer."

"Hey!"

**Which is why I have to ask you...Will you go to Bergen Town with me and save everyone?**

**What? No.**

**Branch, you can't say no. They're your friends.**

**Uh-uh-uh. They're your friends.**

"Our friends now."

**I'm staying right here in my Banker where it's safe.**

**Oh, that's great. You're the one guy who knows more about Bergens than anyone but when we finally need you, you just want to hide here forever?**

"Looks likes it."

**Forever? Pfft. No.**

**Oh!**

**Yeah...**

**I only have enough supplies down here to last me 10 years, 11 if I'm willing to store and drink my own sweat. Which I am.**

"Ew gross."

"I don't think that's hygienic."

"We literally walked on the ground with no shoes on..."

"Touche."

**You all said I was crazy, huh? Well, who's crazy now? Me. Crazy prepared.**

"Dude really have his life plan out."

**I'm sorry. I should have listened to you.**

"Dead right."

**You told me not to throw the party, and I threw it anyway. And it's my fault they were taken and now I don't know what to do.**

"Glad you learned your lesson."

**Why don't you try scrapbooking them to freedom?**

"BURN" A lot of trolls shouted.

**Solid burn, Branch. Well, thanks anyway. Oh, hey, Branch? Just wondering if I could borrow something.**

**What?**

**Your bunker.**

**What?**

**Okay, everybody. Come on in!**

"No way..." Everyone laughed, with some fell off their chairs.

"She got you good, Uncle Brancho!" Tiny laughed, wiping his fake tears away.

"I'm still kinda mad at you for that." Branch pouted.

"Sorry, Branchifer." Poppy grinned nervously.

**Hi, Branch!**

**No! No! No!**

**Whoa, wait! Poppy, what are you doing?**

**You said you have enough provisions to last you ten years.**

**To last me ten years! It'll last them two weeks!**

**Then I guess I better hurry.**

**Wait, wait, wait! You won't last a day out there.**

"He's right."

**And you won't last a day in here.**

**Chug, chug, chug!**

**Solid burn, returned.**

**Sorry, Branch!**

**Uh, Poppy, wait. Please be careful.**

**Don't worry, Dad. I can do this.**

**I love you, Poppy.**

**I love you too, Dad.**

"Aw." Topaz cooed. "I'm a sucker for parents and children's love."

**They grow up so fast.**

**Bye, everybody! See you soon!**

**Good luck, Poppy!**

**And three, two, one.**

**Hug time!**

**No.**

Everyone laughed at Branch.

**Hug time! Hug time! Hug time!**

**No! No!**

**With her friends safely hidden...**

"Hopefully."

**Princess Poppy set off to rescue her other friends...**

"Be safe!" Someone shouted.

**confident she'd make it to Bergen Town on her own. Convinced she'd make it to Bergen Town. Um... Totally sure she'd make it to Town. Mmm...**

"I feel like a musical number is coming up."


	5. Part 4: Who wear socks with no shoes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. I had so many things to finished for college and I just started a new project for coll as well... This chapter is a little bit longer than the others. Thank you for being patient. ENJOY!

**I really hope I can do it**

“There it is.”

**'Cause they're all depending on me**

**I know that I must leave the only home I've ever known**

**And brave the dangers of the forest**

**Saving them before they're eaten**

**I mean, how hard can that be?**

**Looking up at a sunny sky**

**So shiny and blue and there's a butterfly**

“I feel like this is going to end up a disaster..”

**Well, isn't that a super fantastic sign?**

**It's gonna** **be a fantastic day**

“See what I mean?!”

“UH HUH”

**Such marvelousness it's gonna bring**

**Got a pocket full of songs that I'm gonna** **sing**

**And I'm ready to take on anything**

**Hooray!**

**Some super fun surprise around each corner**

**Just riding on a rainbow**

**I'm gonna be okay**

**Hey! I'm not giving up today**

**There's nothing getting in my way**

**And if you knock, knock me over**

**I will get back up again**

**Oh! If something goes a little wrong**

**Well you can go ahead and bring it on**

“I kinda like this song!” 

**'Cause if you knock, knock me over**

**I will get back up again**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, get back up again**

A few trolls (pop) start to sing along.

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Ahh!**

“Oh my gah!”

**I'm marching along I've got confidence**

**I'm cooler than a pack of peppermints**

**And I haven't been this excited**

**Since I can't remember when**

**I'm off on this remarkable adventure**

**Just riding on a rainbow**

**But what if it's all a big mistake?**

**What if it's more than I can take?**

**No, I can't think that way**

**'Cause I know that I'm really, really, really** **gonna be okay**

**Hey! I'm not giving up today**

**There's nothing getting in my way**

**And if you knock, knock me over**

**I will get back up again**

**Oh, if something goes a little wrong**

“This whole scene is going to give me a heart attack.”

“Please be careful next time, Poppy.”

“Sorry, dad.”

“Uh, next time?! There will be no next time, Popps.”

“I agree with Branch.” Biggie said worryingly. 

“You wish.” Topaz whispered to herself.

“Did you say something?”

“N-Nothing!”

**Well you can go ahead and bring** **it on**

**'Cause if you knock, knock** **me over**

**I will get back up again**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, get back up again**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh**

**I'm okay!**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh**

**And if you knock, knock me over**

**You knock, knock me over**

**I will get back up again**

“OH MY GOD”

“Oh, she dead….. oops.”

“Poppy!”

“Guys! I’m still here.”

“Are you really…?”

“POPPY’S A GHOST”

“I’M NOT A GHOST.”

This continues on for a bit...

“I’m not a ghost, Cooper. I promise.”

**Hmm?**

“HE’S HERE”

“Branch to the rescue!”

**Get back!**

“Big man!”

**Whoa. Huh? Oh, no! Poppy? Hang on!**

**Get back up again**

“Dude really just brought her back to life…”

“Thank you, Branch.” Poppy sighs lovingly against his shoulder.

“You’re welcome. I’ll always be there to protect you.”

“I know you will. -And I’ll always protect you too.”

“Ugh gagged.”

“This is their world, we’re just living in it.”

**Branch, my man! You are right on time.**

**Oh, right. Like you knew I was coming.**

**Yes! I figured after the third hug time, getting eaten by a Bergen wouldn't seem so bad.**

**And I figured there was no way you could do this by yourself. Guess we were both right.**

**Hmm. All right. Let's do this! The Sooner we get to Bergen Town, the sooner we can rescue everybody and make it home safely.**

**Wait, wait, wait. What's your plan?**

**I just told you. To rescue everyone and make it home safely.**

“Girl, that’s not a plan. That’s a wish list.”

**Okay. That's not a plan. That's a wish list.**

“Great minds think alike.”

**Oh! I suppose you have a plan.**

**First, we get to the edge of Bergen Town without being spotted. Then, we get inside** **by sneaking through the old escape** **tunnels which will then lead us to the Troll Tree right before we get caught, and suffer a miserable death at the hands of a horrible, bloodthirsty Bergen!**

“It was a great plan until you ruined it with your Branchiness.” Barb rolls her eyes.

“Hehe, ‘Branchiness’..” Riff giggled.

“You’re def on something my dude.”

**Hold on a second, are you scrapbooking my plan?**

**Uh-huh. Yeah. Almost...done!**

**We did it!**

**There will be no more..scrapbooking.**

**Do you have to sing?**

**I always sing when I'm in a good mood.**

**Do you have to be in a good mood?**

**Why wouldn't I be? By this time tomorrow, I'll be with all my friends! Oh, I wonder what they're doing right** **now.**

**Probably being** **digested.**

**They're alive, Branch. I know it!**

**You don't know anything, Poppy. And I can't wait to see the look on your face...when you realize the world isn't all cupcakes and rainbows. 'Cause it isn't. Bad things** **happen and there's nothing you can do about it.**

“Whoa man, that was deep..” said Tresillo.

“Dude. what happened to make you be this way?”

“...No comment.”

**Hey, I know it's not all cupcakes and rainbows. But I'd rather go through life thinking that it mostly is, instead of being** **like you. You don't sing, you don't dance. So grey all the time! What happened to you?**

**Shh.**

**A Bergen?**

**Maybe.**

**There's no Bergen, is there? You just said that so I'd stop talking.**

**Maybe.**

“Dude.. I think you might be my favourite Troll.”

“You ain’t mine but thanks.”

“Wow, you petty little #@!!#!”

“Heh heh.”

**So special. Good night, Cooper. Good night, Smidge. Good night, Fuzzbert. Good night, Satin. Good night, Chenille. Good night, Biggie. Good night, DJ. Good night, Guy Diamond. Good night, Creek. Boop.**

**And good night, Poppy……….Don't even think about it.**

**Stars shining bright above you**

**Really? Seriously? More singing?**

**Yes, seriously! Singing helps me relax. Maybe you ought to try it.**

**I don't sing, and I don't relax. This is the way I am, and I like it. I also like a little silence.**

**Hello Darkness, my old friend**

**I've come to talk with you again**

**Hello.**

“Branch is a mood.”

**Because a vision softly creeping**

**Left its seeds while I was sleeping**

**And the vision that was planted in my brain**

**Still remains**

**Within the sound...of silence**

**May I?**

“That’s just sad.”

“Then why you laughing.”

**So one of these tunnels leads to the Troll Tree.**

**That's right.**

**There's so many of them. I wonder which one.**

**I don't know.**

**Choose a hole wisely!**

“Oh no! I don’t like this guy.”

“Why? Who is it?”

**For one will lead to Bergen Town...and the others, to certain death.**

**Who said that?**

“An idiot.”

**It was...me. Hey, guys, how's it going? Welcome to the root tunnels.**

“I see what you mean now.”

“...Like who wears socks with no shoes outside?”

“Exactly! Keep them socks clean… it’s called hygiene.”

“We literally don’t even wear shoes or socks… We walk barefoot… Who are you to talk?”

“Oh.”

**Uh, I just wanted to warn you. One of these tunnels leads to the Troll Tree...and the others to certain death, death, death, death...**

**Do you think** **you can tell us which is the right one?**

**You bet!**

**Great!**

**No, that's okay. We're fine, thanks!**

**Branch. He's trying to help us.**

“If someone looks like that, I don’t want to trust them either.”

**I don't like the looks of him. I mean, who wears socks with no shoes?**

**He seems to know what he's talking about.**

**Okay, fine. Which way do we go?**

**First, you have to give me a high five. Then I'll tell you.**

**What?**

**Oh, I love high fives. I'll do it.**

**Oh, I know you'll do it. But will he?**

“Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do i-”

“Absolutely not.”

“Kill joy.”

**All right, dumpy diapers, up high!**

**Nope, I don't do high fives.**

**Slap it, boss.**

**Not gonna** **happen.**

**Party on the top floor.**

**Nope.**

**Little slappy. Make daddy happy.**

“Uh... the hell?”

“That’s just weird.”

**That's weird.**

**Come on, just one little high five.**

**Oh, no, thanks. I'm good.**

**Here, just do this...But with your hand.**

**Thank you for that demonstration. Really cleared up exactly what I will not be doing.**

**Branch, it's a high five.**

**The others** **lead to certain death.**

"I'm so glad you didn't bring him here." Branch sigh in relief.

"Who said I didn't?"

"..."

"I'm just messing with you! No, I didn't. I was going to... but I forgot he existed. Oops." Topaz sheepishly while Branch started laughing.

"Oh my- I can't-"

**Get perspective.**

**One high five and then you'll tell us which tunnel to take, right?**

**So easy.**

**Okay, fine!**

**Ooh. Too slow.**

Everyone started laughing except Branch.

“This is gold.” King Trollex giggled.

**Too slow?**

**Classic.**

**No, no. All right.**

**I'm gonna let you slide with a fist bump. Whoo. Shark** ******attack! Nom-nom-nom-nom. Jellyfish! Hand sandwich. Turkey. Snowman. Dolphin. Helicopter. Last Supper. Monkey in a zoo.**

**What?**

**Gear shift. Okay, okay, okay. Now I'm thinking we hug.**

**That's right. You better run, Cloud!**

“ You better Do Run Run Run Run Run. あなたオワリなんじゃない-” The Kpop gang started singing.

“Can we watch now?”

“Oops, sorry. Hehe.”

**Wait!**

**I'm gonna tear your little cloud** **arms… off your cloud body, and high five your face with them!**

**He's just a cloud!**

**\- Get back here!**

**\- Branch! He can help us!**

**Come back!**

**Run, Cloud Guy! I'm gonna kill you!**

**Ta-da! We're here! Phew… You guys are a lot of fun. You know, I gotta** **go. Got some cloud stuff** **to take care of. Catch you on the way back? Unless… you die.**

**The Troll Tree.**

**Bergen Town.**

“All that running and for what?”

“It’s fun, I guess.”

“There is nothing fun about running.”

**I ain't happy**

**I'm feeling glad**

**I got sunshine in a bag**

“Now that is just sad.” Said Delta.

**I'm useless**

**But not for long**

“I feel kinda sad for them…” Barb whispers.

“Barb suddenly has feelings?!” Branch mocked. Barb then threw a cushion at him.

“No I don’t! Shut up.”

“Ow..”

**The future is coming on**

**I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad**

**I got sunshine** **in a bag**

**I'm useless**

**But not for long**

**The future is coming on**

**Is coming on**

**Is coming on**

**Coming on**

**Is coming on**

**Is coming on**

**Is coming on**

**Wow! They're as miserable** **as you.**

“Still kinda miserable now.”

“BARB.”

“What? I’m just saying."

“What is with you guys arguing? All the time? It’s annoying..”

“He/She started it!”

“Oh my gah…”

**Which means they haven't eaten a Troll yet.**

**Now, come on. Let's go save our friends.**

**Your friends.**

**Our friends. Don't fight it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that the Kpop gang sang is called Run Devil Run from Girl's Generation. I remember listening to it a lot as a kid, lol. When I was reading the line before that, I just started singing this song and I have to add that in.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos if you enjoy it!


End file.
